Crystalline of Snow And Your Heart
by Minus Mint
Summary: Kristal salju putih perlahan turun menjadi alas tanah musim dingin. Genta lonceng samar terdengar sembari kidung dinyanyikan. Karena inilah Natal, Natal yang selalu diinginkannya. Hanyalah ilusi yang senantiasa menipunya. Late Christmas fic. AU, ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Angst, Hurt, Poetry.

Warnings: Oneshot, AU, Late Christmas Fic, maso!England, human names used, kemungkinan agak OOC, pendek(?), bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

Notes: Hahahaha hanya saya yang bodoh, ngepost fic Natal hari gene. Udah lewat 4 hari malah #payah. Maunya sih pas Natal, tapi ga ada mood buat nulis mendadak. *sampe skrg jg ga ada sih, tapi memaksakan diri u_u*. Ide yang tiba2, nulis alur tiba2, draft dadakan…pokoknya serba mendadak =_="

A-anyway, semoga kalian berkenan suka ceritanya (walau hanya oneshot).

Start!

* * *

.

_**Cr**__**ystalline of Snow And Your Heart**_

_**By Mint**_

.

.

Langit kelabu bertutupkan gumpalan awan itu menjatuhkan butir-butir putih es yang senantiasa dingin. Membuat udara saat itu dipenuhi oleh tebaran salju bagai percik-percik kristal berkilap. Bisu perlahan jatuh menyentuh tanah dengan putih yang kemudian menjadi selimutnya. Tidak buncah membentuk satuan, membuat manusia enggan berpijak padanya serasa beku menjalar.

Menutupi atap-atap keramik rumah yang tertata rapi di sekitarnya. Menggigilkan kaca jendela dimana semua cahaya semakin redup, sesaat setelahnya padam menjadi gelap. Gemeletuk gigi dan tangan memucat. Mata sendu menerawang keluar dengan segelintir harapan.

_._

_Lonceng berdentang, alunan musik berkumandang. Aba-aba sang dirigen menghipnotis nada demi nada yang tercipta. Dan ketika terhenti dikemudiannya terdengar riuh tepuk tangan simbol apresiasinya._

_Inilah Natal, Natal yang __**diinginkannya**__._

_._

Dimana penerangan tak lagi terlihat, gelap setelah padam. Lilin-lilin meleleh seiring menghilangnya tapak-tapak kaki diatas salju maupun hembusan nafas hangat dalam kelam.

Dari jendela itulah tersibak ia yang telah menyalakan lilinnya. Dengan tangannya ia jaga agar jangan angin dingin melesak masuk melalui celah kusen untuk membekukan api itu. Lilinnya menetes-netes, membentuk sebuah kubangan kecil di dekat kakinya

Arthur duduk di kursi kayu itu, menghadap perapian dengan api merah melalap kayu bakar yang menghitam, samar menjadi abu. Mata hijaunya menatap pilu jilatan api beringsang menggerahkan kabut.

Bergeming mengabaikan kancah angin menabrak satu dan yang lainnya, membuat pekak pendengaran.

_._

_Denting genta giring-giring iringan sebuah kidung pemecah keheningan. Pintu kokoh gereja terbuka bagi siapapun, memperdengarkan __bahana organ kuno yang mengalun. Seiring tongkat konduktor yang lugas terayun._

_Orang-orang lalu lalang, dengan senyum merekah membuyarkan getar gigil. Bersalam damai pada tiap orang ketika mereka bersua._

_Sedangkan tangannya dan tangan pemuda itu tertaut. Seolah beku dalam kelambu dingin yang tak kasat mata._

_Dan hatinya akan senantiasa hangat._

_Inilah __Natal, Natal yang ia __**idamkan**__._

.

Arthur menyandarkan dirinya, mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah. Batinnya yang menimbang-nimbang antara tetap menunggu atau beranjak pergi seperti yang lainnya. Menggenggam secangkir teh yang dirasanya hangat walau pada kenyataannya beku, kaku dalam belanga.

_Dingin yang menusuk tulang… Membuat firasat dan segala pemikiran negatif yang terulang._

_Apakah ini pertanda? Apakah kepedihan akan melanda?_

_Tidak, tidak. Karena memang sudah selayaknya hari berubah dingin oleh selubung salju._

_Ya._

Pikirannya mulai menggiringnya dalam lautan nostalgi yang tak kunjung surut. Membisik dalam sanubari sembari logika tak lagi berperan dalam peperangan kemelut.

_._

_Cemara hijau berjejak elok dalam rumahnya. Nyaris menyentuh langit-langit dengan carang-carangnya. Mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu, mendecak kagum melalui tatapan. Tersenyum satu sama lain sembari meraih hiasan._

_Bahu membahu membuat rangkaian. Untaian warna-warni yang akan dijadikan. Sehingga menakhlikkan semburat ragam rona dalam sebuah harmoni._

_Ia menoleh, mata hijaunya menatap pemuda yang dikasihinya. Sekejap kemudian terukir senyum puas lelas atas cemara itu. Hasil perpaduan keduanya. Kilau lampu bening mengitari, berkelap-kelip laksana bintang._

_Melihat semua itu, ia balas tersenyum._

.

_Inilah __Natal, Natal yang __**didambakannya.**_

_._

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan nafasnya yang berat. Sebab degup jantungnya yang makin lama makin memburu. Seiring dengan gaung bisik nostalgi yang menderu. Membuatnya merasa tercekat.

_Debaran jantung ini. Apakah maknanya?_

_Apakah aku mulai letih? Apakah aku akan beralih? Dengan seribu bualan yang kusebut dalih?_

_Tidak, tidak. Debaran ini adalah cinta._

_Sebagai bentuk antusiasme dalam penantian terhadapmu._

_Ya._

_._

_Kristal salju seolah berguguran dari tudung langit tak berkertak. Suatu bentuk bahwa natal tahun itu akan penuh putih. Ia duduk bersamanya, memandang awan yang laksana menabur bedak. Menanti suatu momen penting tanpa letih._

_Malam Natal akan tiba. Segala sesal akan terlupa._

_Dengan dia di sisinya._

_Inilah __Natal, Natal yang __**diinginkannya.**_

_._

Arthur terkesiap, mendadak matanya mulai buram. Mengaburkan bentuk-bentuk abstrak api lemah yang menjilat-jilat. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, menggigil oleh dingin. Bergetar membungkus udara hangat penyelubung api lilin yang masih menyala.

Rembah-rembih air mata jernih mengalir di pipinya. Jatuh menetes dari ujung dagunya. Membuatnya termangu heran, memunculkan segelintir pertanyaan.

_Air mata apakah ini?_

_Apakah simbol kesedihan? Apakah batinku yang kepahitan?_

_Tidak, tidak. Air mata ini bentuk dari kebahagiaan._

_Karena dirimu akan segera kembali ke sisiku._

_Ya. __**Benar**__._

Yang ia mau adalah butiran-butiran salju indah yang berjatuhan ke tanah, tapi kini badai dingin serta angin ricuh menggertak alam. Melawan awan penyelubung mentari dan rembulan.

Yang ia mau adalah dentang lonceng dan paduan suara gereja mengumandangkan kidung Natal yang menentramkan. Tapi kini, tidak ada satu jiwapun yang berjaga pada ambang pintu maupun menjaga eksistensinya.

Yang ia mau adalah pemuda itu. Untuk duduk bersamanya melewati waktu. Tapi kini ia duduk sendiri dalam kesunyian yang menggantung.

_Tahun inilah._

Arthur merasa sedikit letih, ia meletakkan lilin yang semula ia pegang ke atas meja kayu disampingnya. Kemudian mengistirahatkan tangannya. Kelopak matanya terasa amat berat, terpaku pada perapian yang mulai penat.

Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. Sehingga hanya gelap yang dapat dilihatnya. Membiarkan pikirannya terlarut dalam nostalgi dan memori-memori ketika bersamanya.

_._

_Karena, disitulah ia dapat menyaksikan Natal._

_Natal yang __**diinginkannya.**_

.

Api lilin yang tadi dipegangnya mulai pudar.

Dan api lilin itu padam seketika.

Menyisakan gelap total dengan sosok dirinya yang tenggelam dalam gulita.

Berbarengan dengan _senyuman_ yang terukir di wajahnya.

_._

_Inilah Natal, Natal yang __**diinginkannya**__._

_Namun semua itu hanyalah __**ilusi semu. **__**Muslihat**__ sebuah bayang penyesat. __**Maya**__ bagai cermin yang menipu._

* * *

.

Dan suatu saat, pemuda itu kembali padanya. Diam berangsur menghampiri sosoknya yang semula tengah dalam penantian.

Lalu pemuda itu meraih tangannya yang dingin dalam genggaman hangat telapak tangannya. Akan tetapi tangan itu tetap senantiasa beku dalam dingin.

Kemudian bibir pemuda itu bergetar, bergerak untuk berucap kata kepadanya. Dengan tetes air mata yang menitik turun membasahi wajahnya.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, serupa dengan mata hijaunya yang terpejam.

Lirih ia desiskan,

_._

'_**Selamat **__**Natal untukmu, Arthur.'**_

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes:** Haa selesai juga… Aaaa maaf banget, ini fic Natal tapi baru saya post *sembah sujud*. Papa saya lagi operasi di RS pas deket2 Natal, jadi saya bikin draft + ngetik pas di ruang tunggu. Bahkan tgl 25 saya ga pergi gereja ;3; #pundung #abaikan.

Oh disini ceritanya Arthur lagi nunggu seseorang pas natal. Sedangkan kotanya udah kosong melompong. Dan 'seseorang' itu **terserah imajinasi readers**, saya beri kebebasan buat menentukan sendiri, siapa yang lagi ditunggu sama Arthur itu~ #digaplok.

Maaf kalo ada yg menyinggung kalian dari fic ini… Saya ga bermaksud sama sekali ._.v

Ah! Bukannya nyelesein fic kolab malah bikin ini *dicekek Grey* *padahal udah dikasih plot sejarahnya*. Eerr kalau gitu saya cabut dulu deh buat merenung(?). Anyway, tolong beri tanggapan~

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan *bows*. Makasih banyak :D


End file.
